


The Queen's Consort

by VOKMFE



Series: Batman Smut Stories [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Oral Sex, Plants, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/pseuds/VOKMFE
Summary: Poison Ivy is feeling lonely. Luckily she catches herself a Bat.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batman Smut Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Queen's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> *I know there's a lot of fics out there about Ivy capturing Batman so here is my contribution. 
> 
> All characters belong to DC Comics
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A green haze hung in the air as Batman entered the Botanical Gardens. Pollen filled the air. 

“Ivy is near” It was clearly her modus operandi, who else would flood Gotham with mutant plant spores and use the Botanical Gardens as their lair. No doubt it was Poison Ivy.

The foliage withdrew as Batman pressed through the gardens, closing behind him as he passed. 

“She has a trap waiting for me, only reason she would let me in so easily”. The Dark Knight continued to walk towards the central garden.

She was waiting for him. Seated in a throne of vines, wearing nothing but a leotard made of leaves, Poison Ivy beckoned him forward. 

“Welcome to my kingdom Batman”. Ivy spoke soothingly for a supervillain. But Batman knew her voice lulled people into a false sense of ease. 

“Poison Ivy”. He acknowledged. “Give yourself up and I won’t have to harm you.”

She laughed. “Why would I do that? You are in no position do make demands of me”.

“Don’t be so sure” Two batarangs shot from his hands, slicing two nearby vines. 

As Ivy recoiled in pain, Batman fired his grappling gun. He launched himself into the air strait at Poison Ivy and …...

Found himself entangled in her vines. Batman tried to move his arms and legs but couldn’t. He was suspended in mid-air, helplessness as Poison Ivy let out an evil laugh.

“How rude of you, Batman”. She chided. “I invite you into my home and respond with a typical male display of violence.”

The vines lowered Batman, until he was held in front of her throne. 

“You’re sick Pamela, I can get you help at Arkham. You just have to end this madness.”

“Sick. In Arkham I was nothing but a prisoner, kept from my babies”. Ivy’s hands motherly stroked on her vines as she spoke. 

“Here I am a Queen. I protect and care for my loyal subjects. I have everything. That is except for one thing.” She was now speaking more slowly and more seductively. 

She stood up from her throne and approached Batman with a seductive sway in her step. 

“Do you know what that is?” Ivy was now inches from Batman’s face.

“Enlighten me” He replied defiantly. 

“Every Queen needs a consort. A loyal companion at their side. Someone to warm their bed at night and to love them.” Ivy fondled his chest and licked her lips hungrily. 

“And you’ve chosen me”.

“Don’t act so surprised Batman, you already know that you’re the only man I have ever loved.” Her arms tenderly embraced him, wrapping them tightly around his body. 

“If you’re referring to that night in your cell at Arkham, that was different”. 

Ivy now sounded angry. She pulled back from him. 

“Different. Different how? Because my pollen made you give into your lust. Admit it Batman. You want me”. 

“Make me”. 

A wicked smile crossed her face when he said that. 

“I was hoping you’d say that”. Her voice was husky and dripping with arousal.

Batman felt the vines tighten. In vain he struggled, but to no avail. But then the vines around his groin began to contract. Suddenly he felt his crotch exposed to the air, as Ivy tore the front off his costume in one fell motion. 

The green-skinned woman shed her leafy leotard, the leaves falling gracefully off her body. Poison Ivy stood nude in all her natural glory before her prisoner. The contrast between her green-skin and the red-hair on her head and pussy caused Batman to feel himself harden ever so slightly.

She dropped to her knees and took the Dark Knight’s throbbing member into her hands. 

“By the end of tonight you will be mine and you will join me willingly.” She promised.

“Do your worst”. 

Poison Ivy admired his willpower, but she knew she could break him. It would take some work. Batman was managing to maintain his Stoic expression with her right hand stroking his shaft, so brought left hand to his balls and gave them a squeeze. That caused him to make a sound, but his facial expression remained the same. His cock was hard though. Poison Ivy took Batman into her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction, tasting her prize.

Slowly she wore down Batman with her mouth. Soon the Dark Knight was groaning through gritted teeth at the machinations of Poison Ivy’s tongue. His resolve was weakening. Prolonged exposure to her spores, which increased his arousal. 

“Ivy!” he gasped. “I’m going to cum!” 

“Come for me my love. Spread your hot seed across your Queen’s face!” Ivy vigorously stroked his shaft, waiting in anticipation for his load. 

His seed coated the super villainess’ face and chest. Batman watched, helpless and awe-struck as Poison Ivy seductively licked up his cum. The white cum beautifully contrasted her green skin. 

“Mmm Batman. You taste as good as I remember. You seed is strong. You will make the greatest consort of queen could ask for.” Poison Ivy cooed.

“Your wish is my command”. Batman said in a lustful daze. 

Ivy ran a finger seductively under his chin. “You say the sweetest things my love”

The green-skinned woman laid back in her throne and opened her legs, to revealing her dripping core. “You know what I want. It’s time for you to worship your goddess”. 

As Batman felt the vines loosen, he dropped to his knees and crawled towards her. 

“My garden needs tending. Mind the bushes.” Poison Ivy laughed at her own pun. But that laugher soon turned to moans as Batman tasted her earthy clit. 

She threw her head back, her unkempt red hair splayed everywhere, gazing up through the greenhouse ceiling into the night sky as he devoured her. 

It didn’t take him long to find her G-spot. After all, he was the World’s Greatest Detective. Poison Ivy’s moans grew higher, in response her inserted two fingers into her clit and before long, her moans became pleasured screams. Instinctively her hands grasped him by the cowl, pressing him deeper into her, as she reached orgasm.

A great wave of pleasure ripped through her body. Ivy’s screams echoed across the greenhouse. Her plants let out of a cacophony of noises and the earth shook. Batman’s face was drenched by Ivy’s cum. She tasted earthy but sweet. Dutifully he drank up all her love juices. 

After a minute, Poison Ivy stumbled to her feet. Forcing Batman onto his back, she slowly lowered her dripping cunt onto his cock. 

“We are not yet done Dark Knight. It’s time for you to fertilize my garden”. 

Obediently, Batman brought his hands to her hips, thrusting his pelvis up into his lustful queen. Ivy rolled her hips and moaned loudly at his machinations. She learned over her lover and brought her tits to his mouth. 

“Mmm. Yes Batman! Suck on Mother Nature’s tits! Fill her with your warm seed!”. 

He obeyed her command. Batman dutifully sucked on Ivy’s perky nipples, alternating from one to another. His cock pounded her cunt deeper and more desperate. Ivy could feel herself reaching her peak. They were both so close. 

Ivy locked lips with Batman as they both came. She practically screamed into his mouth at the intensity of their orgasm. Batman felt himself gasp and convulse as his hot cum coated Ivy’s womb. 

For what felt like hours Batman lay on the soft grass. Poison Ivy was draped on top of him, softly nuzzling his neck in the post-coital bliss.

Ivy was glowing. She had won. She conquered the Batman. He belonged to her. 

Or so she thought. As Ivy basked in her moment of triumph, she barely noticed the handcuffs snap on around her wrists.

“Batman?” She asked surprised.

“Sorry Ivy.” She had no time to register what was happening as a tranquilizer dart pricked her in the neck.

When Poison Ivy came to, she was sitting in on the grass outside of the botanical gardens wearing her Arkham jumpsuit as police sirens blared. 

“Batman. Thank god you’re alright.” Commissioner Gordon said. “We felt the ground shake. I was afraid something terrible had happened.” 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle Jim”. The Dark Knight refused to elaborate further. 

Putting his arm around the defeated supervillaness, Batman escorted Poison Ivy to the back of the prison transport. As they walked, she decided she needed to ask him.

“Batman. Was it all an act?” 

“Not all of it” He said under his breath, as he helped her into the back of the van. 

Ivy smiled contently. Batman even thought he saw her blush.

“You’ll make sure to visit me in Arkham. Right?” She asked hopefully.

He didn’t answer, but Poison Ivy could have sworn she saw him smile as he closed the door.


End file.
